The Wood-Ech
Back to Tales The Wood-Ech General information The Wood-Ech is a cross between a woodcock and a woodpecker, a woodpock. The Wood-Ech lives in the forests of Kalifos. It is the national bird of Kalifos, and it is praised by a handful of people. The followers of the Wood-Ech believes in the Ancient ones and their magic. The Wood-Ech has a reputation of being a very calm and peaceful bird, but some incidents have made the bird infamous of being a violent bird. Reputation The Wood-Ech is one of the most common of the Magicen birds. People have often found that if caught it can often fight back in many ways. The Bird have a very large wing span, and it can hit very hard. It is usually a very calm bird that can be observed from a rather close distance. If the bird feels threatened or in danger it can, as mentioned, hit the target it is threatened by. It can leave a big mark on you, but no serious damage can be taken from the bird. The Wood-Ech, is a normal animal so therefore if it is killed and properly prepared, you can eat the bird. Although many people have said that its meat has a very refined and good taste, as many may not know the Wood-Ech is actually poisonous. No matter how you prepare its meat you cannot remove its abilities. since its diet is based on magical crops the bird itself has magical properties. Therefore the Wood-Ech can be rather dangerous to consume. The magic in their meat will hex the consumer, and it will give a random magical effect. WARNING, many adventures have died in the process of consuming the Wood-Ech. It has happened before where 2 adventurers was found dead in the outskirts of the city Band. their faces where not recognizable, their eyes where pecked out and their tongues where eaten off. This has been documented before, but not quite as a extreme of an attack. Habitat The Wood-Ech is very resilient, and can cope with all of the seasons in Kalifos. It also changes its coat once a year, since it does not draft to the warmer climates it can change its coat into a winter type bird. the very strong feathers from its winter coat is suited for a feathery pen that will never break. in the 5 areas of Kalifos there is a different type of Wood-Ech's. The most common of them all is of course the Magicen Essentian Picinae, which it the magic based bird. Not all of the Wood-Echs are magical, for e.g. the Western Wood-Ech is in fact not magical, it instead has a large and strong beak to eat corn and other crops. The Wood-Ech Family tree The most common Wood-Ech comes from the Magicen Essentian Picinae species. The Magicen family consists of the magical birds that live in the entire Kalifos, the Wood-Ech is really an exception of this family, since the rest of the Magicen birds are extremely rare because of their magical properties. Whereas the majority of magicen birds are extremely rare, the Wood-Ech is a rather common bird. Essentian, is a name given to the species that lives of off magical crops. The Wood-Ech mainly eats Magical berries which can be found on various trees in Kalifos, mainly from the magical trees such as the Great White Oak. Its berries hold a large amount of magical energy, inside of the berries is a bean which can be used for various of magical items. It also likes to bore into an tree and drink the sap of the tree. For each area in Kalifosthe bird has appapted to the climate, so there is 7 different types of Wood-Ech's Living habitat The Northern Wood-Ech Family tree Living habitat The Eastern Wood-Ech Family tree Living habitat The Western Wood-Ech Family tree Living habitat The Southern Wood-Ech Family tree Living habitat The Ancient ones It has been said that there is special kinds of Wood-Echs in Kalifos and it is believed that they are ancient birds that where the first of all the Wood-Echs. Only one has ever been captured but it escaped by using magic and destroying a large portion of a city. It has been noted that these special birds should not be interfered in any way, or there is a chance you will get harmed. Also the researchers said that it had a strong magical aura, and its eyes where glowing a yellow or green tone.